White Noise
by Neopuff
Summary: Holiday is cleaning up Six's wounds when things get a little heated. Unfortunately, things are cut short by an awkward interruption... Holix. Lime.


Two in one day. I must be crazy! But whatever it snowed I can't do anything else haha.

Since it's been so long since I last wrote fic a lot...I figure I'll write a bunch of different genres to get back in the game. I guess the last one was fluffy insight kind of stuff...now I wanna write something steamy or funny. Maybe both. I'm thinking both. Whaattevs!

I'm thinking I'll start off with a cliche'd scene and lead into something original...that work for you? Well it works for me :P I hope nothing seems ridiculously OOC or anything...I try to avoid that but Six is just so...soooo...yeah.

Quick warning: no actual lemon. Sorryz :C Just lime.

**White Noise**

Six didn't think he would ever experience a more awkward moment in his entire life. Not only was it horribly embarrassing for all parties involved, but made him look completely unprofessional and just...it reflected very poorly on his work ethic and integrity.

But damn, he didn't regret it for a minute.

* * *

><p>There was nothing strange about the situation. Rex and Six had just returned from a big EVO-related mission; and it was a successful one at that: all were cured, none had to be contained or killed. And neither of them sustained any serious injuries.<p>

Well, at least Rex didn't. Six was lucky enough to get a few shards of glass from a shattered window embedded into his thigh and stomach. Not deep wounds, just not technically minor. He knew Dr. Holiday was going to chew him out if he didn't let her look at them.

She did a once-over on Rex to make sure he wasn't just being a tough guy, but he checked out just fine and went on his way, making a joke about how if Six were more coordinated, he wouldn't have any injuries either. Six scowled.

"Alright, Six, what are we looking at?" Dr. Holiday turned around to face her reluctant patient.

He huffed and motioned towards the red splotches all over his white shirt. "Just some cuts. They're pretty minor. If you could just hand me some antiseptic I can take of it myself."

She rolled her eyes. "Last time I let you do that, the wound got infected and you were stuck in bed for a week. Are you interested in doing that again?"

He sighed and started unbuttoning his shirt. No point in arguing with her; she was right. White was horribly angry at him that entire week and for days after he was back on the field, and he even yelled at Holiday for letting Six do something so irresponsible. So everyone was yelling at him as he was trapped in bed with an infected leg wound. What a week.

Holiday picked up some cotton balls and antiseptic and walked back over to her patient, glad to see that Six was right; none of the injuries looked all that bad. It didn't take long to clean them up and wrap a long bandage around his torso.

She smirked. "See? It's not hard to let me do my job every once in a while."

He rolled his eyes at her, though she couldn't see it. "Every once in a while. Thanks, Holiday." As he moved to hop off the table, his foot landed awkwardly on the floor, sending a painful chill up his leg to the cuts in his thigh that hadn't been tended to. He inadvertently hissed and cursed himself for it, now he was in for it.

She looked over him cautiously and eyed him up and down, finally noticing the red stains in his green pants. The colors blended together remarkably well, no wonder she hadn't noticed before. Glaring at him, Holiday crossed her arms. "Really? You're just gonna say you forgot about those?"

He made an unimpressed face and started to walk out of the room. Holiday grabbed his arm and pulled him back to the table. "Oohh no, you're not getting out of this! Judging by your reaction, those wounds are probably worse than the first ones." She hesitated before gathering her confidence and putting her hands on her hips. "You better take your pants off and get on that table right now! Doctor's orders!"

His eyebrow twitched. This is why he didn't want her to know about those. Sighing, he started to undo his belt buckle, stopping partway through when he realized she was watching and waiting. "...can you turn around?"

She raised an eyebrow at him, before realization of why he said that hit, and she quickly turned around, glad to cover up the blush that appeared on her cheeks. "Oh, please, Six! I'm a doctor. Nothing you've got that I've never seen before."

"I hate that phrase..." he grumbled and flushed as he finally got a look at the cuts on his leg. There were only two of them, both relatively deep, but not horrible. He probably would've messed up trying to take care of them himself, though. He had very minimal first aid training, since he was so cocky while working with The Six that he felt he wouldn't need first aid. What a joke.

Holiday turned back around, knowing he was done, and quickly put a hand up to her mouth to stop herself from laughing.

He was wearing white boxers with hearts on them. How cliche. She starting giggling and Six's face turned red.

"Well I wasn't exactly expecting anyone to be looking at them today," he scowled and turned his head away from her. And really, today was his laundry day. They were his only option that morning.

She covered her face and let the giggles die out as Six's face got more and more livid. "Sorry, sorry! It was just...very unexpected," she chuckled again. "Okay, back to business." She swiped her gloved hand along his thigh, sending shivers up the man's spine. He hated how she could do that to him. "Hm...these are worse, but you definitely don't need stitches. Lucky you!"

Six didn't say or do anything as her hand lifted from his leg and reached over to the medicines she'd been using earlier. He briefly wondered if she was as uncomfortable in this situation as he was; though judging by her reaction to his boxers, she wouldn't be able to seriously think about him like...that...for a long time. He inwardly scowled at himself for caring.

She cleaned the cuts gracefully and they stung, but not too bad, and of course he refused to let her know it hurt at all. It was just some disinfectant, after all. However, when she reached for another bandage and looked down at his leg, she paused awkwardly and hoped Six didn't notice her blush. Wrapping this around his leg would definitely not be the easier task while avoiding his, well...

Six reached out and grabbed the bandage roll out of her hand. "I can take care of that," he said slyly, having noticed her blush and hesitation. Well, never mind his earlier thought then.

She nodded and turned around, putting away her materials in the assumption that she finally tended to all of his little cuts and wounds. Though, she surmised that he was probably still not telling her about something. It was a habit of his.

Turning around, she was satisfied to see that he was just finishing wrapping his leg and hadn't gotten off the table yet. Holiday walked over to him slowly and starting prodding around to make sure there was nothing she missed. Six cocked an eyebrow at her behavior, but didn't say anything until she grabbed his chin and started moving his face side-to-side and up-and-down.

"Holiday."

"Hm?"

"What are you doing?"

"Just making sure I got everything."

"...I would tell you if there was anything else."

She laughed. "No you wouldn't!"

He smirked. Okay, that was true. "Honestly, Doctor, I'm sitting here practically naked in front of you. How could I hide anything?"

She frowned at him and looked down at his boxers, making the agent flinch and turn slightly red. She noticed his subtle reaction and smirked, placing her hand gently on his thigh and working her fingers up towards the edge of his shorts. "Are you saying there _is_ more...?"

As soon as her fingers starting making their way under his shorts, the shock wore off and he snatched her wrist, holding it in mid-air. "Doctor Holiday. I told you. There's nothing else."

She snorted and put her other hand up to her mouth, giggling. "Geez, Six, I was just kidding! Calm down!" Though she had to admit, getting her hand that far up his muscled thigh had definitely turned her on something fierce. She would've regretted it if not for the horribly scandalized look on Six's face.

He glared at her. "That was extremely inappropriate, Holiday," he said in his most condescending voice, not letting go of her wrist.

This time _her_ eyebrow twitched in annoyance. Oh, he was going to take that route? Fine by her. "Oh please, you probably wouldn't know what to do, anyways." Ooh, she regretted that comment as soon as it came out of her mouth. It was harsh, inappropriate, and made it seem like she was actually interested. Not that she wasn't, but it really wasn't the time or place.

His eyebrows went up quickly and then shot down in an aggravated stare. "Excuse me?" Sure, hell, he hadn't bedded a woman in a very long time. When he was younger and more energetic, before The Event and EVOs, he was very flirtatious and sly. But he didn't exactly find a need for that when things in his life got more serious. It was understandable.

But her comment just boiled him. First she yells at him, makes him take off his pants, tries to get him all hot and bothered, and then she completely insults his manhood? That was where he stopped playing games with her. He noticed that he still had a hold of her wrist, and instinctively pulled her closer to him, emitting a small gasp from the doctor. He smirked.

"Why don't we test that theory, then?"

Holiday knew she said it wasn't the time or place for something like that, but once she felt his fingers wrapped around the back of her neck and his lips passionately pressed against hers, she really didn't care. Her other hand slowly reached up and laid gently on his shoulder, squeezing when he lightly nipped her bottom lip. She moaned very, very quietly, honestly hoping he didn't hear, but the smirk she felt against her lips said otherwise. She was in for it now.

He started getting rougher, not that she minded, honestly, and when he reached up and snuck his hands into her lab coat, shrugging it off her shoulders, she figured it was time for her to take some action of her own.

After tossing her coat off to the side, Six wrapped his arms around Holiday's waist and pulled her up onto the patient table with him. He honestly couldn't believe what was happening...and _he_ initiated it! He would've stopped it if Holiday wasn't just as into it. Plus that fact that they may never have another opportunity like this. It wasn't something to just blow up as nothing.

Holiday lifted her hands to rest on the sides of Six's face, ruffling his sideburns and playfully stroking his cheekbones. With that movement he squeezed her hips, forcing her to gasp and giving him access to her entire mouth instead of just her lips. She moaned as his tongue intertwined her her own, and she took that moment of distraction to quickly sweep her hands upwards and send his sunglasses flying somewhere across the room.

His eyebrow quirked upwards, but he really didn't care about the sunglasses right now. Six could tell Holiday was looking for some dominance here, and there was no way in hell he was giving it to her. He lifted her up again slightly, making her arms reflexively wrap around his neck, and the agent set her down on the table underneath him.

Well, she _had_ been trying to get the upper hand, but the feel of his hands on her waist and his legs between hers sent her hormones skyrocketing and she couldn't care less anymore.

He separated his mouth from hers, needing to breath, and she gently moaned out his name. Now he was really on fire, locking his lips with the side of her neck and sucking gently. Her moans got a little more frequent and her back arched slightly, letting her feel through her skirt just how hard she was making him.

She was excited. This was it! This was finally happening! After all those years of unresolved sexual tension...she knew she wasn't the only one. Just because no one else could read him didn't mean she couldn't! Okay, well, she honestly couldn't either, but somehow she still knew.

As he moved back up towards her mouth, up her neck and jawline, his hands starting sliding her shirt up, giving him a full view of her smooth, flat stomach and eventually her huge breasts. He smirked at the thought of Holiday squirming beneath him and begging for him to squeeze harder. Just as their lips locked again and Six raised Holiday's shirt over her breasts and gave him a lovely view of her, laughably, dark green bra, the giant screen on the side of the wall blipped and White's face appeared on view.

"Six! Holiday! Rex told me you were in-" White paused, and observed the situation in front of him.

Six and Holiday had immediately stopped, losing all their libido as soon as White's voice resonated throughout the room. Six scrambled off of the doctor, reaching for his sunglasses first and, being that it was the first thing he saw in front of him, grabbed Holiday's labcoat and threw it at her.

Her face red as a tomato, Rebecca held the labcoat in front of her, blocking White's view, as she fixed her shirt and then laid down the coat to fix her hair.

Six was scrambling around the general area. He couldn't remember where he put his pants. Why couldn't he remember where he put his pants! Dammit, where were they?

White pinched the bridge of his nose and heaved a very heavy sigh before shouting into the receiver, "What the HELL are you two doing? This is an office, not your bedroom! And Christ, Six, would you put some damn pants on!"

Neither of the two acknowledged the older man's question, but Holiday pointed down right underneath the examination table, and Six followed her gaze to find his pants lying in a messy pile. One of them must have kicked them under there by accident.

White continued to glare at the two of them. "Now that you're both _decent_, as my full-time employees I'd like to know how long this has been going on."

Holiday turned absolutely red and hid her face in her hands. She didn't think she'd ever been more embarrassed in her life.

Six had already put his bloodied white shirt and jacket back on and was tightening up his tie. "White, I really don't see how it's any of your business."

The nanite-free agent scowled. "It's my business if you two are fooling around instead of getting work done!" He sighed. "Either you two save this crap for your own personal time, or it won't just be _me_ interrupting!"

They both paused at the awkward threat, Dr. Holiday still attempting to regain her composure and patting down her hair while Agent Six just stared up at White.

White stared back. "I had been planning on giving you two some well-deserved time-off from the paper-pushing part of your jobs...but now I can see that 'well-deserved' was an extreme overstatement. I want you back to work immediately!" White blipped off screen.

They were silent for a minute, still embarrassed out of their minds, though Six wasn't showing it besides his still reddened face.

Holiday glanced at him and sighed. "...Six, I-"

"Hey Six! Doc! Are you guys still in here?" Rex opened the door and walked in. "Man, Six, what did you do, get your arm cut off? You guys have been in here for, like, an hour!"

The two adults just stared at Rex. Neither had realized how much time had passed, unless Rex was exaggerating, which was entirely possible. Holiday blushed and rotated her body so that her legs hung over the side of the table. "Rex, you should really knock before entering any room. You could be interrupting something important."

Rex scratched the back of his head. "Oh...did I? I know White was looking for you guys, but I didn't hear his voice so I figured..."

"It's fine. Did you need something?" Six interjected, trying to get Rex out of there as soon as possible.

Rex shrugged. "I wanted to know if either of you had seen Bobo. Have you?" They both shook their heads in response, and Rex sighed. "'Course not." He finally took a good look at the two adults in front of him, and raised an eyebrow in confusion. "Hey, Doc, why are you on the exam table? And Six is standing? Did you guys, like, switch jobs or something?"

Holiday blushed and hopped off the table, hoping Six could come up with something.

"No, Rex," Six walked towards the teen and starting pushing him out the door. "Doctor Holiday just felt like sitting and I felt like standing. That's it." He pushed Rex completely out the door.

"Oh, well okay, but why are you-" Six shut the door in Rex's face. He didn't want to totally avoid the kid, but he really wasn't in the mood for Rex's antics. "Hey! Well, fine! If you've got something _better_ to do, I'll just keep looking for Bobo!" His footsteps echoed down the hallway.

After a minute of silence, Six chuckled, startling Holiday. She raised an eyebrow at him and he turned around to explain. "I was just thinking how lucky we are that he didn't do that ten minutes ago..."

Holiday made a horridly scandalized expression as she thought about the fifteen-year-old having walked in on that. If there was anyone to "walk in" on them than White, it would've been Rex.

* * *

><p>Note: I didn't really know how to end this XD<p> 


End file.
